221Be Mine
by sherlockllives
Summary: In which Sherlock is locked in his room all day, John get's the wrong idea and these cute idiots continue to ruin the author's life. very fluffy johnlock


So i woke up this morning and was like "holy frick it's Valentine's day, holy frick I'm so lonely, holy frick i haven't written a Valentines fic!" in that order, you guys are my third priority next to cheap chocolate...that's a big place okay feel proud.  
So a whipped this up really quickly, if you're not happy with it then just consider that hot shower sex one i did to be a reasonable v-day gift  
here we go!

.

.

.

"Sherlock, where did my-?"

"No, go away!" the door to Sherlock's bedroom slammed in John's face abruptly. Bloody rude.

Sherlock was acting strange today, more strange than usual anyhow. He had locked himself up in his room all day long and when he did come out for necessities such as the bathroom, he often avoided John like the plague.

"Sherlock…" John started again, knocking softly at the door. A dismissive grunt could be heard from the room. "Sherlock, I was only wondering if you've seen laptop charger?"

John had been blogging all morning and he felt as if he was in a good place, it would be a pain to lose it all now but that damn charger couldn't be found anywhere.

"I've got it and no, you can't have it." The baritone stated blandly from beyond the door. John felt anger prickle through his skull.

"Sherlock, it's important!" John seethed and tried the door knob; it was locked.

"Go away…"

"Sherlock!"

"I said go away John, I'm busy." If John could have seen him, he guessed Sherlock would be waving a dismissive hand in his direction. John continued to seethe quietly outside his room, debating whether or not it would be worth it to ram it off its hinges. No, waste of a good door.

John had been living with Sherlock long enough now to be used to these little tantrums, but when they involved something of his that he happened to need at the time, well then it was the last straw. He would have to take another approach, either that or lose all his work.

"Sherlock, do you know what day it is today?" He put on his best, silky voice. It always seemed to work when he wanted Sherlock to come to bed with him.

"Friday." Such a romantic.

"No Sherlock…it's Valentine's Day." For a clever man he could terribly stupid sometimes.

"Oh." Came the short reply, and then shortly after, "And?" John almost _did_ knock down the door then.

"Sherlock, _Valentine's Day_!" they never really celebrated Valentine's Day every year, but sometimes it was nice to have an excuse to fuck each other senseless.

"I refuse to see why I should be swayed by the thought of cheap chocolates and scentless flowers." His voice was louder now, perhaps he had moved closer to the door? Or maybe he was just getting frustrated, either way John was still no closer to getting his charger.

"Yeah okay, but what about the sex?" John pleaded but was met with a breathless snort that John figured was Sherlock's way of saying '_fuck off_.'

"Fine!" John exclaimed and stalked back into the living room, saving his work and exasperatedly shutting his laptop. I guess there was no more blogging for him today.

The rest of the day carried on very much the same way it had started, only John wasn't blogging anymore and had resorted to reading a dreadfully awful book about a detective who had fallen in love with the murderer. Sherlock stayed in his room all day and hadn't even given John as much as a kiss on the cheek, on _Valentine's Day_ for Christ's sake!

Just as John read past a line _"They looked at each other like two people looking at each other …" _and almost threw the book across the room, the door to Sherlock's bedroom creaked open and Sherlock skulked out.

He was fully dressed which surprised John and it looked as if he had just come from the shower as his curls were damp on his neck. His eyes flickered over to John as he walked to the kitchen but made no other explanation or even apology.

"Oh, so I do have a boyfriend somewhere. I wondered where he got to." John teased, happy to distract himself from that shabby excuse for a book.

"Lover." Sherlock winced, taking the milk out of the fridge and sauntering over to the kettle.

"Sorry, what?" John raised a brow, astounded by the man's nerve.

"Lover, I prefer the term lover. 'Boyfriend' sounds too young for us."

"Okay then, lover…" the doctor smirked silently, watching the taller man wait for the kettle to boil. He shifted in his seat. "So then Mr _Lover_, finished avoiding me?"

Sherlock's gaze snapped to his and for a moment he looked distraught.

"What?"

"Oh I assumed that's what you were doing, unless your room just suddenly got _really_ interesting?" He almost spat, unable to keep the venom out of his voice. Sherlock continued to stare at him, a conflicted expression settled onto his face that wasn't dissimilar to betrayal but John had no idea why it was there.

He stayed silent as the kettle finished boiling and he poured the hot water into his mug. John still waited for an answer as the man padded into the living room with a mug of tea. Only then did he realise it was John's mug that had the tea in it. He felt guilt sink into his stomach, Sherlock rarely made tea for him.

He placed it carefully beside the doctor, avoiding his glare like a shamed hound, and sat in the opposing armchair.

"I thought you looked angry so I made you some tea…" He gestured almost sweetly to the tea next to John. The doctor blinked at him for a second, slightly wondering if it was drugged.

"I appreciate it, but Sherlock…" he raised his brow as if to indicate the question still hanging in the air. Sherlock sighed and looked to the ground in annoyance.

"Well if you would hurry up and finish his tea then maybe his ignorant _boyfriend_ can demonstrate just exactly what it was I've been _researching all day_ especially for _Valentine's Day_." Sherlock spat through gritted teeth and the feeling of guilt just wormed its way deeper into John's stomach.

"Oh." The good doctor muttered, bringing the mug up to his lips.

"Yes 'oh'…" Sherlock sighed, gripping the arms of the chair, "I _did_ want it to be a surprise…" he sounded painfully disappointed. John shifted once more in his chair and put his mug back down again, untouched. Sherlock followed his movements with wary eyes.

He got up with an apologetic expression and walked towards where Sherlock sat, Sherlock shifted but his gaze never broke John's. When he reached his chair he extended a hand out to caress his lover's face, Sherlock keened into it like a cat.

"Listen I'm sorry okay, I was just a bit-"

"Shush." Sherlock quietened him and pulled at the collar of his shirt, rubbing their noses in an incredibly soppy Eskimo kiss. John smiled and pressed their lips together softly to close the gap.

They stayed like this for a while, John bent awkward over Sherlock's mouth as they rubbed their lips together, not initiating anything racier but just enjoying the warmth of each other. Sherlock was the first one to pull away, placing a gentle hand on John's chest as he tried to follow his lips.

"Your tea's going cold." He muttered almost seductively and John tried very hard not to laugh, forever the romantic.

"Bugger the tea." He growled and dived into access Sherlock's mouth again. They kissed more deeply this time, one deep kiss after another. The impacts of each sweet caress making them sway where they were planted. John's hands held Sherlock's face tightly.

Humming into the kiss, Sherlock stood from the chair, the height difference making John drag the detective's face down to meet his own for fear of breaking the kiss. They began to sway again, rocking gently from one foot to the other as they held each other close, kissing softly and affectionately.

"I made that tea…" Sherlock muttered from the side of his mouth, interrupting himself by kissing John once more, "…especially for you, you…" another kiss, "…Ungrateful bastard."

John laughed into the kiss and felt Sherlock's teeth as he smiled against his lips. John pulled away from the kiss, adjusting his hands on the nape of Sherlock's neck to stroke the still damp curls there.

"Maybe the tea maker should go wait in his room while the tea drinker finishes his tea then?" he smirked and watched Sherlock's pupils dilate at the idea, the verdigris creating a dark, cobalt hue to it. He leant down for one more kiss then pulled away from John's embrace with a smirk.

"Then the tea drinker better bloody hurry up and remember to take his shirt off before entering the room." He gave a devious wink and John's stomach flipped at the anticipation of Sherlock's plans for him.

John leant over to reach his tea, making sure to watch Sherlock walk away with such a lustful glare that Sherlock would just _know_ John was watching him. He made quick work of his now luke warm tea, taking it in big, audible gulps before he placed it back on the table and, gasping for air, unbuttoned his shirt as he made a beeline for Sherlock's room, ready for whatever his ridiculous lover would throw at him.

.

.

.

dun dun duuuun *spoiler alert* it was gonna be a massage but I have no knowledge of massages plus it was taking too long to write so I left it...maybe I'll come back to it?  
?we just don't know?  
please please please comment if you enjoyed or similarly if you didn't, comments are really useful to fanfic writers, like really useful so please?  
See you soon with another fic I hope, if you want to see me sooner then follow my tumblr at "hoaxsuicide"  
but most importantly: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY LOVELIES!


End file.
